


Voicemail

by CrazyLaughter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Don't read this if you want to cringe, Dont blame me later, Fighting, Future Fic, I apologize for my 14 year old self, I was too emo back then and now I've seen the light yay, Larry Children, M/M, Mention of Female/Female, Sad Ending, Short entries, Small, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLaughter/pseuds/CrazyLaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝Come back, Harry, I miss you.<br/>Love you, Louis.❞</p><p>Harry has left Louis. Louis wants him back, so he sends him regular voicemails. Voicemails that tell Harry how he loves him, how much he misses him and how much he wants him back. What happens when all hope dies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I wrote this on my fetus larrie days (everyone has those) and its absolutely cringe worthy. So, I suggest you turn around or you'll have to bear with me... :((((

**12th October, 2043**

_"Harry...I don't know why you aren't picking up your phone. Who am I kidding? Who will pick up after their husband's vulgar behavior? I did something that can be unforgivable. I know, and you have no idea how bad I feel. It's so inanimate around here without you, Haz. Sorry doesn't change anything, but if it can make you come back, then I'm genuinely sorry. Come back, Harry, I miss you. Love you, Louis."_

 

 

**15th October, 2043**

_"It's been three days, Harry. I didn't get a reply from you. How angry can you get at me? I know I did wrong, but is silent treatment all you can give me? Is this what I deserve? Please Haz...just come back here and kick me and punch me, strangle me, kill me for all I care, just don't ignore me, it's killing me on the inside. The kids have come home from UNI, and your absence is haunting them too. Don't you want to see them? Come back, Harry, I miss you. Love you, Louis."_

 

**18th October, 2043**

_"I don't want to irritate you and all, I get it that you want a break, but I'm dying to listen to your voice, Haz. It's been a week, you haven't come, I'm going crazy. You have no idea what has been going on. No one talks at the dinner table at all. Xander came home pissed drunk two days ago, Gracie slapped him awake, she's the strongest one around here. Annette, our little Annie has been going through hormone rush a lot, she keeps shouting at everyone. Emmett hasn't left his room at all, even his dinner is supplied there. Can you see what you're doing? Come back, Harry, I miss you. Love you, Louis."_

 

 

**21nd October, 2043**

_"Everything's losing sense, Harry, everything. You're angry at me and I understand that, but you're making me bleed to death. The kids decided to stay home for a few days. Just looking at them is painful. Gracie has your hair and Xander, I can't look him in the face, because I'm scared of his eyes, your eyes. I sniff your shirt everyday before I go to sleep, Haz. It makes me smile, at least not forcefully. Come back, Harry, I miss you. Love you, Louis."_

 

 

**24th October, 2043**

_Haz...I think I can keep pleading on and on, if that will make you return. But, you don't send me any signal. You don't have to come back, if you don't want to. Just reply. Just say my name once and cut the call, just my name. I'll try to be satisfied. I'm searching for an oasis in the desert, Harry, give me just a drop of water, and it'll quench my thirst. Your side of the bed is loosing the smell of your cologne, I'm scared it'll go away completely. Come back, Harry, I miss you. Love you, Louis."_

 

 

**27th October, 2043**

_"You remember how you proposed to me? You took me on canoeing, the old fashion way. Then, when you got on one knee, right below the stars, the boat jerked and it fell over! You asked in the water, idiot! What could be more unique? And the way you asked was 'Louis, will you please put a ring on my finger and change my last name?' and when I asked you why you wanted my last name, you said you'd rather have my name in it than share a middle name with a sparkly vampire. I still laugh over it. Why am I telling you, it's maybe because I wanted to remind myself. Come back, Harry, I miss you. Love you, Louis."_

 

 

**30th October, 2043**

_"Harry, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm sorry? You know I didn't mean anything I said that night, right? Then, why? Why are not saving me from his dark abyss of isolation? There's everyone around me, Haz, but not everyone is you.  I still feel lonely. Gracie's the only one left, the others returned to study. I can't be without you and you know that. I've been leaving you a voicemail every three days, Har, but you don't take up the initiative to even try to communicate with me. I'm trying here, Harry. Please, try for me. Come back, Harry, I miss you. Love you, Louis."_

 

 

**2nd November, 2043**

_You need your own privacy, Harry, I get it. But, today, I couldn't stop myself. I called up Anne and asked her where you were. I didn't mean to, but I just want to see you, feel you or even acknowledge you. She refused to talk about it, her voice was teary. Did you tell her, Haz? Did I hurt you that bad, that she's disappointed with me? I can't part my lips from the cigarette nowadays, it's all your fault. Come back, Harry, I miss you. Love you, Louis."_

 

 

**5th November, 2043**

_"I bet you're enjoying this punishment you're giving me. You're probably trying to see how hard I bend before I break. You've seen me break, Harry, then why are you doing this? I ask you every time and you just won't answer. Leave it, I was supposed to tell you something. Today, Landon came over, Gracie's boyfriend, you remember? The one that you chased around the neighbourhood with a spatula? Yeah, he wanted her to go out, but she didn't. She's a little crestfallen. I forced her to go out and before she did, I tried to give her 'the talk' but she turned red and said you beat me to it five years ago. Did you? Come back, Harry, I miss you. Love you, Louis."_

 

 

**8th November, 2043**

_"Today, Stan came over. He wanted to know if I was alright, of course I wasn't. He almost tumbled back at the sight of me when I opened the door. He shook his head and went to make me waffles. But, my stomach churned. I couldn't eat, Harry, because it reminds me a little too much of the breakfast-in-bed you used to treat me to. He told me that his wife was pregnant again, huge surprise there. You remember the way you passed out when Gracie Mae was coming? You're the most clumsiest idiot, and there's no way nobody can love you. Come back, Harry, I miss you. Love you, Louis."_

 

 

**11th November, 2043**

_"I thought I'd go out for a while today, Harry. It's been so long, and you've gotten me stuck at home. I just can't move a limb, but today I dragged myself out. It hurt seeing the sunlight but I had to get used to it. I guess I was thinking about you too much. The lads call sometimes but I can't listen to them. Zayn was generous to pass by, but I refused to talk. You're bringing out the worst in me, Harry. Oh, and Venus called today. She thought I was Annette and started calling me a bunch of nicknames they had between girlfriend-and-girlfriend . When she realized it was me, she freaked out. It's the first time I've laughed in weeks. Come back, Harry, I miss you. Love you, Louis"_

 

 

**14th November, 2043**

_"Gracie tried to force-feed me today, I just wouldn't do it. Eat, I mean. She was all quiet in the morning. Then, she requested if she could come with her to the graveyard. When I asked why, she said she wanted to 'hi' to Nina. You know that they were friends since small, right? It's been approx. 10 years since she died and Grace hasn't given up. So, I accompanied her. She went in, but I stood out, spending my time with a smoke. That reminds me, Harry. When we die, I want our graves to be next to each others'. Not that I'm going to die any soon, I'll stick around as long as you will. Come back, Harry, I miss you. Love you, Louis."_

 

 

**17th November, 2043**

_"I honestly didn't know what to do today, Harry. I wanted to drink till I lost my senses, but then, I can't. I didn't want the kids to see me when I'm vulnerable. So, I watched our old video diaries. I can't believe it's us, Haz. We were so...naïve, so carefree. We've become rigid, exposed to the world, we've learned how to smile through the tears and oblige to unwanted things. That was what_ One Direction _was like, we've liked it, we've hated it. We've passed that phase of life, though. But, Harry, that's what stood us up, it made us better. It was the concrete to our pillars. I hope you understand that we'll be standing strong. Come back, Harry, I miss you. Love you, Louis."_

 

 

**20th November, 2043**

_"Xander called earlier, he was disappointed with me. He told me to get my head out of the gutter and start living properly. He doesn't know that you pocketed my sanity and ran away. He doesn't know that without you, they're no normal me. He doesn't know what we've been through, what we really are. I don't blame him, though. I can't do this, Haz, I keep telling myself it's okay, but it's not. Come back, Harry, I miss you. Love you, Louis."_

 

 

**23th November, 2043**

_"I'm been feeling nostalgic lately. I opened up all the records and listened to all our songs. It seems like it was another life when we were teenagers. Your voice, Harry, is as charming as ever. I wonder how you can sing in the same way. I haven't listened to your voice in so long, as soon as your solo played in, I swear I felt my heart clench. I want to hear your voice, Haz. I want to hear you whisper my name. I want to feel your lips against mine. Come back, Harry. I miss you. Love you, Louis."_

 

 

**26th November, 2043**

_"That's it, Harry. I couldn't help it. I drowned myself in alcohol yesterday. I couldn't take it anymore. I don't think you want to come back anymore, Harry. It'll take me sometime to digest, but I'll try. I never thought a small spat would lead to a heart-breaking decision. I guess you've decided not to talk to me, I'm not forcing you to. But, let me just remind you that my heart is still with you, you've already made it pulp. I think I'll completely break if you squeeze it a little more. I miss you. Love you, Louis."_

 

 

**29th November, 2043**

_"I'm sorry I blew, Harry. It's just been so hard for me. And, I-I totally get you t-that you don't want to talk to me, or meet in general. Just tell me, what I did, was it that unforgivable? Did I mess up so that we're beyond repair? Everything is lifeless around here, Harry. Gracie doesn't smile anymore, nor do the flowers outside. I'm scared of forgetting how you smell like. I'm scared of everything that'll happen. And I pray every time, for you to come and calm me down. But then, I remember you're one of the reasons for my fear. I'm trapped and there seems to be no way out. I won't force you to come back. I still miss you. Love you, Louis."_

 

 

**2nd December, 2043**

_"I don't why I'm talking to you, despite the last voicemail and the one before that ended back. I feel like you're listening, but you aren't. I think it's worth a shot. There's no more strength left in me, Harry. I was hanging on with a thin thin rope. The thin rope is starting to tear and I'm making no attempts to discourage it. There is no room for hope left it me. Every corner of my body is haunted by dread. I want it to stop, Harry. But it won't. It's not a dream where I can wake up from. I keep wishing for you to come running and gather me in your arms, but I demand too much, eh? I miss you. Love you, Louis."_

 

 

**5th December, 2043**

_"Harry, please come back. I can't live here with out you. I'm begging you, please, just come back. My body's on fire and I can't stop crying. I want you to console me. I want to you to greet me with a smile in the morning, to tut at my burnt kitchen experiments, to kiss me when you feel like it, to hold me close when there's a storm, to embarrass me in public, to make me to go tomato red. Heck, just come back and do anything! ANYTHING! This is the last straw, and my dam's broken, Harry. You've done damage, please fix it. I still miss you, and I freaking love you."_

 

 

**8th December, 2043**

_"I've pleaded enough, Harry. And I've realized you've cut yourself from me, you want no contact or connection with me. I'll have to learn to live with your memories, that's what I've concluded. I won't bother you, ever, again. Don't worry, I won't be a menace anymore. But, I'll miss you. I'll miss your something, your anything and your everything. I'll always love you, no matter what. With no boundaries or variables. I'm letting you go, 'cause you wanted it. I love you till every star is counted."_

__\---_ _

 


	2. Aftermath

** Epilogue **

 

Gracie didn't really know what to do. She felt like she was on fire, her stomach felt like a pit of lava and her throat like it was the hottest desert in the world. She lost all faith. She didn't have it within her anymore, it was all gone. Lost.

Life was unfair, but that's the way it was. Nothing and no one could change it. Her parents always said- _"You don't always get what you want, but that doesn't you have to be happy with what you get. You have to fight for what you want."_ They of all people knew. She heard from her uncles, the struggles they went through. What they had to give up for the sake another.

The sad part was: they won't tell her anymore.

Her _parents_ she would rightly say. Because whenever somebody asked her, _"Two dads?"_ They would interject immediately say _"No, two parents."_ It always gave her a feeling of fulfillment. She never felt the empty spot of a mother, she had her fathers' sisters as well as their ex-bandmates' wives, who were as good as aunts. She was allowed to meet her 'mother' sometimes, the one that gave birth to her. That was enough.

Harry and Louis, Louis and Harry- however they liked it. They had a historical lovestory, which never failed to amaze her every single time. She assumed that, every aspect of their relationship was what kept them strong.

All this drama, it shouldn't have happened at all. Around two months ago, or so she heard, their parents got into a fight, or an argument-whatever it was. Despite Harry being a fifty-two year old man with brains, he settled in for acting like a kid. Before anyone knew, an eight-wheeler dashed into him.

And not another heartbeat escaped Harry Styles Tomlinson.

Nobody had the heart to tell Louis that his better-half, his significant other, his husband, his _own life_ had left him. They were all sad, but they didn't include him in it. Because, Louis was on another level of sad. Harry was always a patient guy who never screamed without thinking, it was his weakness to come tripping back into his lover's arms. This time he didn't come back. Louis didn't know he had no intentions of coming back. At all.

If Harry leaving made him this wistful, she couldn't imagine how her strong father would end up after getting to know that he actually died.

Louis stumbled on, it was hard for him. Gracie could see it all, but there was nothing she could do. Correctly two months later, Louis has to go as well. Take his last breath peacefully in his sleep. Join him in heaven and pick daisies with his husband. It only proved that they couldn't live with out each other. Everyone said they were inseparable, but she didn't think they were _this_ inseparable.

She can't get what she wants. She won't, even if she tries or fights for it. Her fathers were wrong. At least, till an extent. She couldn't listen to anyone's words of encouragement, because they would reach her heart and, shrivel up and die immediately.

Silence was her best friend, the only companion that understood her now. There was everyone in the room. Uncle Niall -her own godfather- sat on the couch, with his eyes rimmed red. His daughter, Melanie comforting her own boyfriend, who happened to be her own little brother, Xander.

Uncle Liam, Uncle Zayn were at the hospital taking care of things, but she knew partially that they didn't want to meet them and break their ends. Annette tried to distract herself with texting her girlfriend, Venus, though she had tears in her eyes as well. Annie's twin, Emmett stood at the window, gazing out. Though his eyes were watching something, his mind was elsewhere. He didn't shed a tear since the last few months, Gracie knew he was bottling it all up. He would burst all at once.

Normally, if she was feeling like this, she would listen to her fathers' songs. People said it was old, but nothing matched the beautiful voices of her papa and dad. They calmed her down, something like they were telling her to calm down.

But, now, could she do that?

It would only make her feel bad. She decided that everything in the universe has to repel against it's own very existance.

Her glassy eyes fell on the picture on the wall opposite to her. It was four years ago, when Gracie was 18, Xander was 16 and the twins were 14. It was all of them by the dining table, something like a selfie that Emmett took when their fathers were flustered. Everytime she looked at it, it managed to give her nostalgic jitters. All the children with wide _natural_ grins and the parents with red cheeks. It was a total spur of the moment.

 

_"Gracie, come down for dinner!" That was her Papa's voice. It was a routine since the last eighteen years for her. Dad cooked, Papa called them down and they had a family sit-down. It was compulsory, because her both of their fathers said it was an essential part of their childhood that they had missed, they didn't want their children to be missing it either._

_She made her way to the dining room and politely seated herself down across Xander. He glanced at her annoyingly and turned back to his plate. Her fathers always sat next to each other, she didn't want to know of the naughty business under the table, though._

_Before they began to eat, Louis always announced the same. "Kids, thank your dad for the food." After they all did, Harry would smile at his husband and kiss him on the cheek. It was a scene worth seeing over and over again._

_"Papa," Annette piped up. "Shouldn't we be thanking the Lord, instead."_

_Louis crossed his arms. "Annie, your Dad makes the food, you thank him." Which didn't fail to make Harry smile again. Despite their moustaches, grey hairs and wrinkley hands, their eyes didn't lose shine._

_Louis cleared his throat. "Emmett, do you want to invite your friends over for dinner tomorrow? I'm sure Harry and I can whip up something good."_

_"You mean_ I _can whip something up?" Harry muttered, though Louis ignored it. It was a joke, of course. Louis could cook, but just not as ultimate as their papa. Still, Gracie stifled a laugh._

_"No," Emmett said immediately. "No way."_

_Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "I get that your papa doesn't cook well, but at least I can make something good, eh?"_

_Emmett groaned, "It isn't about the food. You guys get so cuddley and lovey when my friends come over. You whisper to yourselves and share mushy kisses when they're in the room. Tell me why I shouldn't get uncomfortable."_

_Louis gasped dramatically. "That is unreasonable blame. I love your father very much, and I get to be the way I want with him. If Harry doesn't care, they shouldn't either. It's only once in a while!"_

_"Once in a while? You-"_

_Gracie decided to interject. "Dad?"_

_Harry looked up and tried to hide his smile. "Yes, Gracie Mae?"_

_That's what made Gracie smile abruptly. It's only her dad, who called her along with her middle name. It was really nice when he said, she always senses the love he gave just by the mention of her name. Louis called her 'Grace', but all the same._

_"I have a question." She waited, till Harry hummed in approval. "How was I born?"_

_"The same way the other babies are." Harry shifted in his seat uncomfortably, like he knew what she was going to ask him._

_"No, I mean. I need to have a mother as well, right? I look like you both, it's weird. Did one of you get pregnant?" She didn't mean to say it so bluntly, but her siblings were already laughing their heads off at their Papa's red face._

_Louis tried to cover, but ended up stuttering himself. "You do have a mother. Aunt Deana is your mother, well, kind of. She kind of was a s-surrogate to us. We gave her our s-sperms." He couldn't believe he was telling his children this._

_"Then, I have to look like Aunt Deana, right? I look like both of you instead." Gracie tried to point out that she had blue-green eyes, like the colour of both of theirs smushed together and curly hair like her dad._

_Harry was looking down at his shoes like they were the most interesting things to look at. Louis answered, though he looked as red as his husband. "T-They had this new technique called 'the GametteFuser', it fused the samples of both of our s-sperms and that's why you look like us." He ignored the 'ew' that Annette had said._

_Xander was next to speak, taking advantage of their fathers' discomfort. "Then, how come I have blonde hair? Was Uncle Niall the one to carry me this time?" Another round of giggles erupted from the table._

_"Idiot," Louis muttered, he wasn't going to tell him off that Niall dyed his hair. "The technique had complications, your sister took quite a lot of time to come out and even Aunt Deana almost died. We didn't want that to happen again. So, Xander, you have a blonde mom, be happy with it. They took your papa's sperm, so you got to be as handsome as him with the green eyes and dimples." As if that was a cue, Xander cracked a dimpled smile, ignoring the fact that he had straught blonde hair._

_"What about us, dad?" Annette and Emmett coaxed on._

_"You both were with your father's gamette." Harry's cheeks were flaming._

_Emmett laughed, the same crinkles formed by his eyes as his papa's. "Aw, look at you both, we managed to make you blush." He cooed and plucked his phone out of his pocket. Snap! That was the story behind the picture."_

  

She couldn't bare the burning sensation her body gave her when she remembered the memory. She couldn't have an contact with her fathers anymore. She was nothing but a orphan now. She had three siblings to take care of, but she felt so so weak.

Hopefully, her parents would comfort her in spirit. But, she had no physical communication with them. They wouldn't walk her down the aisle, they wouldn't be there to tease her, they won't chase Landon around again, they won't watch her graduating, they wouldn't be there till the end. It hurt more than she expected. Before she knew it, she was running out the door, into the garage.

  She hopped into their family car, the only scent of her parents that was left was in this very car. Papa smelt like smokewood and Dad like cologne. The house stank of alcohol, her papa's doing, though she doesn't blame him. She let her nostril burn with the smell, until she could inhale no more.

  The door was pulled open and she almost fell out. Xander stood there with arched eyebrows. "Grace? What are you-"

"Don't call me that!" She didn't need to be reminded of Papa again.

  He hung his head, like he understood what she meant. They decided to stay silent for a while, until Gracie felt like she was sitting on something. She pulled out whatever it was and held it upto her vision.

A cellphone.

"Who's?" Xander began to ask.

"It's dad's," she whispered. She knew, because only her dad would use their papa's picture for the lock screen. She opened it, knowing the pin to the lock. She looked under her papa's name, the first her dad would think of.

 

_102 missed calls from Lou_

_20 voice messages from Lou_

_84 text messages  from Lou_

 

Xander peered at her, "Do you think we should open them?"

Should they? Her Papa set them to her Dad, she wasn't supposed to know them. It was their love, not hers. It would only be violating their privacy. Because they were for Harry and Harry only. She immediately locked the phone and placed it aside. She glanced at Xander before answering.

  "They aren't for us to see."

 

_**Fin** _

 

 

 


End file.
